Entertainment centers are one type of audio visual system that typically include a plurality of audio visual components including any number or all of the following: a television, speakers, a receiver, a VCR, a CD player, a DVD player, a personal video recorder (PVR), and TIVO type products. These systems have been available in a variety of sizes, shapes, and styles. For example, a television, receiver, VCR, and CD and DVD players can be housed in a cabinet having additional shelves and/or drawers to store other items such as books, remote controls, video recordings, CDs, and DVDs. Some entertainment centers are open in the front, while others have doors that conceal some or all of the components from view.
There remains a need to improve audio visual or home entertainment systems to be more suitable for space-limited environments in the office or home where, for example, there may not be the desired amount of room for floor standing speakers. Also, there is a need to provide systems that provide space saving storage for speakers.